1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map/facility exclusion control system for controlling exclusion of facility on a map. An electrical power company manages facilities and maps by recording power facilities on maps. The design and maintenance jobs are required to realize delicate exclusion control for update by a plurality of terminals in order to manage the latest facilities on maps. Therefore, a system for simultaneously and effectively processing a plurality of map DBs incorporated to the facility DB is necessary.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case of updating a facility on a map (for example, a pole at a certain point), update has been realized by exclusion control on the drawing (map number=reduction scale+division+element) as the minimum storing unit of a map.
Since the design and maintenance jobs update both facility DB and map DB as explained above, exclusion is carried out in unit of map, thereby resulting in a problem that the waiting time for exclusion is generated for updating the same map with different installations.